A new Fate - Episode 1
by Reign Atkins
Summary: Where does Cisco go after episode 37 of the Flash fanfiction series? You're about to find out.


**Set after Episode 37 of Flash Fanfiction**

Within minutes of breaching out of STAR Labs, Cisco found himself in a graveyard in a remote town in the dead of night. He located the right tombstone and formed another. He stepped inside and was relieved by the obnoxious English accent that immediately tried to banish him. He had just entered John Constantine's magic house without an invitation.

"Get the hell out of my house you bloody breacher or you won't want to know what I will do to you."

Cisco smiled, he had found whom he was looking for. The one man who could lead him on the path to bringing back Astrid. "John Constantine, I need your help. I won't leave unless I have it?"

John Constantine lit up a cigarette and popped it in his mouth, waiting for Cisco to explain. "Another vampire maybe? Or maybe that bloody devil himself has returned."

Cisco shuffled on his feet nervously. "The devil?"

"Yes, bastard thing he is! No, but that can't be it… Let me guess…" Constantine stopped midsentence as he observed Cisco's solemn demeanor. Upon realizing the news that Cisco was hiding, Constantine's face fell. "Kent will not be taking this news well, at all."

Cisco scrunched up his face but maintained his composure nonetheless. He would not cry, not when there was a chance of bringing her back. "Kent doesn't know… Well, I don't think he knows. It only just happened a few hours ago. That's why I'm here. We need to bring her back."

Constantine flew into a rage. "No! That is absolutely out of the question! I will not partake in any form of necromancy ever again! Besides, even if we could bring her back, it wouldn't be her… it would be a…"

"…Yeah, it would be a monster, I know that! Do you think I've never seen a movie before? Have you any idea who you're talking to? My plan is to convince DR Fate to bring her back."

"DR Fate?"

Cisco nodded. "Astrid had some destiny which was never fulfilled. I won't rest until I have her back in my life… I need her back." he slumped down on the chair by the door which was now closed behind him. The breach had disappeared. He rubbed at his face, refusing his tears which wanted to roll down his face.

Constantine, who was clearly put off by the display shook his head. "Fine! Get up, we'll call Kent and see what he proposes we do! But then, that's it. You and he can go on your merry way and never darken my doorstep again!"

A large smile radiated across Cisco's cheeks. The temptation to hug the man was very high at that point, but he resisted,

Within two hours he, Constantine and Astrid's father Kent Nelson were all standing inside Constantine's magic house.

Kent who had already heard about the news sat down at the desk filled with magical artefacts and placed his face in the palms of his hands. He was silent for a while until he finally looked back up at Cisco. "This isn't going to be easy. To bring somebody back… To change their fate yet again… It isn't going to be easy. It will entail great sacrifice."

Cisco was quick to respond. "Oh, I totally get that. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Constantine, who had been pacing the room stopped mid step and turned to face him. "Are you willing to risk your own life to bring back your bonny lass? Because it will more than likely come to that!"

Cisco nodded. "Whatever it takes… Wait, what?"

Kent got to his feet and lifted his helmet into his hands. "Yes, Constantine is correct, Cisco. You need to be willing to put your life on the line. It could surely come to that."

Cisco went silent for a few moments. Of course, he was willing to put his life on the line for her. He owed her that much. He stared up at Kent and then down at the golden helmet in the man's hands. That helmet had the power to completely change the course of time forever.

Everyone and everything that he had ever known could be changed. The universe completely wiped forever. He nodded and then asked. "Why are you willing to do this? Doesn't this have some pretty big side effects?"

"Yes, it does, Cisco. But I was already tasked with this duty before you left STAR Labs. I have just been waiting because I knew that you would be eager to volunteer."

Cisco watched as Kent placed the helmet of Nabu on his head instantly transforming the man into the powerful being known as DR Fate.

"You might want to close your eyes," Constantine whispered.

Cisco did as Constantine instructed, closing his eyes and in doing so, he silently prepared himself for the new world and the new story which was about to come.


End file.
